WWF season Episode 1(night after Unforgiven)
by American Psycho
Summary: I am inventing a season of WWf that will follow the current storylines but they are twisted to fit into my storyline.This one takes place on the Raw after Unforgiven.


  
  
  
Raw Is War(after Unforgiven PPV)  
  
  
The Raw music hits and it focuses on Heyman and JR.  
JR:We are live!Tonight Vince Mcmahon returns to give a speech and anounce his plans for tonight  
Heyman:Also tonight the WCW tag-team champs take on Kronik,the Dudley Boyz,and the Hardyz in a fOUR WAY TLC match!  
The familiar theme"No Chance"hits and the fans go balistac.As Vince approaches the ring,The Rock,Taker,Kane,Jericho,and Angle walk down behind him.The enter the ring and The Rock picks up the mic before anyone else can.  
Rock:Finnaly The Rock and Vince Mcmahon have come backto Madison Square Garden!  
Crowd:AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The Rock hands over the mic to a smiling,grateful Vince.  
Vince:Over the past month or so,many things have occured.RVD winning the Hardcore strap,Taker and Kane taking the WCW tag team titles,The rock taking the WCW title to the WWf,and Angle finnaly taking the WWf belt from(mocing Austin)Stone Cold Steve Austin!Tonight the WCW and WWF title are on the line in the same match!It will be The Rock,Angle,Austin,and Booker T in the main event IN THIS VERY RING!The match will be on a platform the same size as the ring only 20ft off the canvass!And to top that hanging below that will be a 20x20 chain link fence will be set on fire!The only way to win is to either knock your opponents off the platform onto the burning fence or pinning them!And the best part is noone will be able to interfere!  
The crowd goes wild and the men walk from the ring.  
  
  
Backstage  
Shane to Booker and Austin:Ok you two.Tonight will be the defining moment in the history of the WWF and the WCW.You two don't fight one another until the Rock and Angle are out of the match.Got it?  
Booker:Yeah we got it but Shane.If the Book is even accidently hit by Austin he is gonna fall victim to the Bookend!  
Booker walks out with Shane and Austin staring with suprised looks on their faces.  
  
Rock to Angle:Angle the Rock is having a few doughts about tonight.He needs something to get more confidence in him.I need some milk!  
Angle:Rock you wan't some milk you've asked the right guy!I got a whole case of it here with me.  
He hands a bottle of milk to Rocky who gulps it all down.  
Rock:Now that was some good milk!  
  
  
Arena later that night  
JR:Paul tinight is shaping up to be a good one for the WWF as The Undertaker and Kane hospitalized the dudleyz and double chokeslammed both members of Kronik to retain the belts!  
Paul:Yeah but the night is about to change because this match will change it all!  
  
The sound of Glass echoes the arena as the fans boo more than most will ever hear.The Booker T comes to the ring with his theme song and gets even more boos!Then the theme song "Medal echoes the arena as Angle enters and gets a huge amount of cheers.Finally the music of the great one hits and the arena could crumble and you couldn't hear anything over the yells of the crowd to the Rock!  
  
They all climb the ladders to get to the top of the platform.  
JR:This is gonna be the most exciting match I think I will ever witness as an anouncer,Paul.But I gotta ask,is Booker still in the Alliance?  
Paul:Ya kno what JR I have no clue!Let's just watch the match.  
  
As the fight got underway Rock ran at Booker and tackled him down.Angle did the same to Austin only punching him on the way down.  
JR:Looks like the WWF is taking no prisoners tonight,Paul.(Rock slams Booker down to the hard platform).  
Paul:True but ya know what?If Booker will take out his teammate,what do you think he'll do to Rock and Angle?Huh?Well?Exactly.Ya don't know.  
While Paul is ranting Austin gains the upperhand with a low-blow to Angle.The Rock over to the other side of the platform had found a chair up there and started asaulting Booker.  
JR:Well it looks almost over for Booker.  
Paul:Oh,no not yet he'll come back!  
Austin picked Angle and stunned him twice then pinned him.1,2,3!The ref counted down Angle and Austin went after Rocky.The Rock saw Austin turned and busted him open with a chair shot.  
Paul:NO!NO!NO!NO!AUSTIN YOU CAN"T LET THE ROCK WIN!  
JR:Paul do me a favor and SHUT UP!  
Paul:OH SHUTZ YOUR TRAP FAT MAN!  
All of a sudden as the Rock got ready for a Rock-Bottom on Austin a figure in black dropped from the ceiling with a pipe in hand!  
JR:Paul who is that?  
Paul:For once ya got me.It could be an Aliance member or a WWF member.  
The man raised his pipe and smacked the Rock across the back.  
Paul:YES!YES!YES!TAKE THAT JR!YOU AND THE WWF!  
Then the man smacked Austin over the head!  
JR:PAUL!PAUL!The man just knocked Austin completely out!  
As Paul yelled some about the man he turned and hit Booker who was returning to his feet.Then two more men in black dropped.One tall and one the same size as the first about 6'2".The big one lifted Booker and Powerbombed him onto a chair twice.Then the other through Angle off and sent him falling through the fence ten feet below.Then they all took the rock and triple powe bombed him!As JR and Paul wondered who the mysterious men were they removed the masks to reveal Scott Hall,Kevin Nash,and Triple H all whereing NWO T-Shirts!  
JR:Oh my god!What will happen on Smackdown! Paul?  
Paul:I don't know but there will be hell to pay this thursday!  
It showed the three men standing proud with smiles on the faces as the screen fades to black. 


End file.
